A Faery's Fey Tale
by solitaryloner
Summary: Miku has problems. She's a common civilian faery. And being a faery, she knows best that fairy tales never work out, because fairies are annoying little beasts. So she's doomed to eternal singlehood...isn't she? Fairy tales won't ever work out, that she knew. But how about faery tales then? Would those be any different? LenXMikuXTeiru
1. Chapter 1

_**Solitaryloner**: So this is just an idea I got recently, and I want to write it down before I forget it. It might not be as updated as much as the others because I haven't really thought of a general storyline yet, just one or two scenes. But...I still like this story._

_Some definitions:_

_In this story, faeries are big. They're human-sized. And their annoying, thumb-sized cousins are called fairies. Faeries (plural) are also called the fey. And that's all that's important._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Miku Hatsune, your normal civilian faery, was in a terrible mood. Her friend, Lily, was trying to comfort her, but it simply wasn't working.

''I can't believe I failed the definition test,'' Miku groaned as Lily patted her back in a gesture of comfort. ''After I studied so hard for it!''

So maybe she had forgotten what one or two spells were called, and their effects. It didn't mean she was an lousy spell-caster! Their teacher had no right to say that she, Miku Hatsune, was the worst faery she had ever seen...the thought made Miku cry again.

''Miku, she was just trying to spur you on to greater heights,'' Lily said, somewhat unconvincingly. Their teacher was known as Meiko Sakine, and she was a very strict teacher. She expected nothing but the best from her students, and Miku hadn't met those astonishingly high standards. Yet.

''I don't get why she pushes me so hard,'' Miku sniffled. ''I mean, it's not like I'm destined for greatness, or anything like that. The royal family will never invite me to work at the court either. I'm a lousy excuse of a faery.''

''Miku, you're being overly pessimistic,'' Lily patted her hair reassuringly. ''It's just one small theory test. Don't beat yourself up over it,'' Lily brightened. ''And don't forget, there's the seasonal equinox tonight! We'll get to meet up with the winter fey!''

Miku and Lily belonged to the court of the summer fey. The royals of their Summer Court were the twin faeries, Len and Rin Kagamine. They were old, though they looked young - five centuries each, at least.

The Summer fey loved to have fun and frolic, just like their season, summer. They were especially active when the sun was out, and the magic they used was usually related to warmth and the sun. The season of summer.

Their rival court was the Winter Court, the court of the Winter fey. Miku wasn't very sure who was the ruler of the Winter faeries, as she had never been particularly attentive during their history lessons, but she knew whoever it was was a highly powerful and revered individual.

And unlike the Summer Court, where there were two rulers, a brother and sister, she knew that there was only one ruler for the Winter Court. Yes, whoever it was had a sibling, but the other royal Winter faery took no part in fey affairs, preferring to keep out of everything.

The Winter fey were not as playful and fun-loving as the Summer fey. The Winter fey took things much too seriously, in Miku's opinion - not that she would know, since she had never actually met one before.

The Winter and Summer fey, being rivals and total opposites, rarely interacted except during the summer and winter equinoxes. It was going to be the summer equinox, and soon it would be winter.

To acknowledge the handing over of the seasons, the Summer and Winter fey always held a party where both factions were invited. It was a time of fun and partying. And this year was the first time Miku would be allowed to attend the equinox party.

Faeries could only attend upon reaching a certain age - for the more lenient Summer fey, once they were sixteen. She heard that the more stringent Winter fey were only allowed to attend when they reached eighteen.

Miku had turned sixteen only recently, and at Lily's reminder that tonight she could finally attend the seasonal equinox, she brightened considerably. Lily had attended last year's winter equinox, and according to her it was a great deal of fun.

It was also the first time Lily had seen the Winter fey let loose, and according to her friend the Winter fey were every bit as uninhibited and reckless as the Summer fey were.

So Miku was, indeed, looking forward to this equinox very much. She felt that there wasn't really anyone who suited her in the Summer Court - they were either too old, or too brazen. Despite being one of the reckless Summer fey, Miku wasn't as fond of danger as the others were. She preferred stability.

And that was what the Winter fey were. Stability itself. Unless they happened to be drunk, but that only happened during the equinoxes anyway.

Usually, it was frowned upon for the two different factions to be together. Summer fey were not supposed to be with the Winter fey. Their seasons were just too dissimilar.

However, in Miku's opinion there was no difference between Summer and Winter fey. It was just that they had different personalities, and cast different spells. Otherwise...

They were all fey in the end, weren't they? And so, if they were all fey, then why shouldn't they be allowed to interact?

Miku raised her head and stared out at the forest. She knew exactly where the Winter fey lived - and the Winter fey knew precisely where the Summer fey dwelled, as well. Each faction knew where the other lived, as a sign of good faith. She shivered.

It was odd, to know that she and the rest of her brethren shared their summer forest home with a coniferous winter forest, the home of the Winter fey.

''Aren't you excited for tonight?'' Lily chirped, pulling Miku up. ''Come on! We have to get ready to impress the Winter fey - no need for them to think they're so much better than us just because they're Winter,'' she snorted.

''Why, do they really think that?'' Miku asked, startled. Lily pursed her lips, cocking her head as she thought.

''Well, maybe not all of them think that way,'' she conceded. ''But there are some who think that they're superior just because they're Winter...and there _are _some of the Summer fey who think they're superior too, of course.''

''I'm not surprised,'' Miku brushed her skirt down. ''And I'd bet that Neru is one of them,'' she sighed. ''Anyway, I left my party dress in my wardrobe...I need to go get it.''

''I'll see you later, then.'' Lily blew her a goodbye kiss. ''We should try to keep away from the Winter royals though...they aren't as welcoming as Len and Rin are, from what I heard,'' Lily shuddered.

''I got it,'' Miku smiled back at her friend, then departed from the small gathering place she and Lily had been sitting in earlier. As she walked through the forest, back towards the Summer Court, she thought she felt eyes on her back. Like someone was watching her.

She turned around, and Lily waved some more. Miku exhaled. _I was thinking too much. _She waved again, then turned away, this time ignoring the feeling that someone was watching her. She was just being overly paranoid.

That gaze seemed to follow her all the way back to the Summer Court.


	2. Chapter 2

Miku, who was dressed in a simple white dress threaded through with gold, swallowed nervously as Lily sidled up next to her, looking gorgeous in a figure-hugging scarlet cocktail dress. ''Let loose, Miku! You're too tense!''

They were standing just outside the Summer Court, the giant mansion which housed all of the Summer faeries, staring out into the forest they had to navigate through in order to reach the equinox gathering.

''We're not even there yet,'' Miku said stubbornly. She was nervous - it would be the first time she was going to see a Winter faery, and she wondered in what way they would look different from the Summer fey.

''But you're so stiff you look like a walking plank,'' Lily complained, hitting Miku across her shoulders. Miku jerked and glared at Lily. She opened her mouth, about to tell her smirking friend off, but then Lily grabbed her arm and pointed. ''Look, it's Len and Rin Kagamine! Let's go say hi!'' she chirped.

Miku wanted to protest, but it was impossible to stand up against Lily's sheer enthusiasm, and before she could tug her arm away Lily had dragged her over to the two royals, who had just walked out of the gates of the Court.

Len and Rin Kagamine were twins who looked so alike, it was near impossible to tell them apart, if you just looked at their faces. Len was taller than his sister, though. And his hair was tied back into a small ponytail, unlike hers.

Their blue eyes glimmered with curiosity - despite their age, they seemed no older than eighteen. Which was older than Miku anyway. ''Lily? And I assume this is Miku Hatsune?'' Rin Kagamine, the Queen of the court, asked.

This was one reason why the Summer fey loved their rulers so much - the King and Queen, the two siblings, actually bothered to learn more about each and every individual. They treated their faeries not as subjects, but as friends.

''Yes, Rin,'' Lily grinned. ''Your Majesty. I was wondering...could we possibly hitch a ride on your chariot to the equinox gathering? Please?'' Lily clamped her hand over Miku's mouth to prevent her from protesting. Miku understood why, though - Lily was lazy, and she would take any way out of having to walk.

''Well, I don't see why not,'' Len laughed. He turned and whistled, and instantly a pair of magnificent horses, their flanks a shade of pale blonde, trotted up to the king, a golden chariot being towed behind them.

''Meet Josephine and Innovator,'' Len introduced the pair of horses as they whinnied in front of them. ''Come on, get in. They're not a very patient pair,'' he added jokingly.

Miku and Lily exchanged a glance and shrugged, clambering onto the chariot after the king and queen. And before they were able to comfortably sit, the horses had galloped off.

Miku and Lily held onto the railings of the chariot for dear life as Len and Rin shouted at the horses, urging them to go faster and faster. The royals seemed to be enjoying this - Miku certainly didn't. Not one bit.

What seemed like minutes later, the horses slowed and finally stopped near a large clearing in the middle of the forest. Even from here, Miku could distinctly hear the sounds of laughter and music, floating from the clearing.

''The equinox party,'' Rin whispered, her voice barely audible. ''We should make a grand entrance, one that the Winter fey will never forget.'' She and her twin brother exchanged a sly glance, and that made Miku slightly uncomfortable - what were they planning?

Despite their age, Rin and Len Kagamine were fond of coming up with some form of mischief to engage in. They seemed like eternal children, fond of fun and pranks - Miku supposed that was why they were the rulers of the joyous, frolicking Summer fey.

Len shouted once more, and the horses sprang into action, thundering down the hill towards the clearing, Lily and Miku screaming their heads off as the horses ploughed recklessly into surrounding greenery.

Len and Rin, their rulers who were supposed to oversee and ensure the safety of their faeries, were actually laughing. Like they enjoyed this...this madness! Though Miku supposed it could be fun - only if it wasn't your first time.

Lily clutched Miku's arm. ''I'm never asking for a ride from the royals, ever again,'' she looked faintly ill. Miku understood how she felt.

''Me neither,'' she agreed, trying not to throw up. The horses crashed into the clearing, scattering the crowds as they pawed at the ground, smoke seeming to curl out of their nostrils. Rin and Len began waving triumphantly at the gathered fey.

The Summer fey were cheering for their king and queen, while the Winter fey looked as though they were in shock. On shaky legs, Miku and Lily stepped down from the chariot as their rulers continued waving at everyone.

''That...that was terrifying,'' Lily mumbled. ''But it was so fun at the same time...if you know what I mean?'' she asked.

''I know,'' Miku nodded. ''But it's still something I never want to repeat again.'' Miku brushed herself down, then looked around to catch her first glimpse of the Winter fey.

They looked, well, like the Summer fey. She could only differentiate the Summer and Winter fey because of their...aura? Was that the right word to use? The Summer fey seemed warmer, more open and friendly, while the Winter fey were cooler, more distant and closed-off.

Of course, the faintest traces of white frost in some of the Winter faeries' hair was another give-away. Miku blinked, then looked back at Lily.

''Is the ruler of the Winter Court here?'' Miku asked, and Lily craned her neck, looking around for the head of the Winter fey.

''She is...Tei Sukone,'' she added, seeing the inquisitive look on Miku's face. ''You seriously need to start paying more attention in class.''

''Can we not talk about that, Lily?'' Miku sighed. ''Where is she, anyway?''

''There,'' Lily tilted her head in the direction of the Winter Queen. ''Standing next to her brother. You know, the one who chose not to take part in fey affairs? Teiru Sukone.''

Miku looked in the direction Lily was indicating, then let out a small gasp. Tei and Teiru Sukone looked young, the same age as Rin and Len, but their appearance wasn't a true indicator of their ages...

Fey could stop aging at any age they wanted. Len and Rin had chosen to stop while they were eighteen - Miku still didn't know when she wanted to halt her aging process.

Tei and Teiru Sukone looked no older than eighteen either...she didn't think that they were twins, though. Their features were similar, but not identical, as in the case of Rin and Len.

So which one was the elder amongst them? The Queen, Tei Sukone, met her gaze with disinterest, then glanced away again. Miku looked at Teiru Sukone, the Queen's brother.

Teiru met her stare, his eyes narrowed. He was handsome, easily one of the most handsome fey she had ever encountered. His hair was silver, and his eyes were red - normally, that would have made her nervous, but on him the strange combination looked good.

He was tall, lean and toned. He was dressed simply, in a black leather jacket and distressed black leather pants. There was a silver-grey neck tie tied around his neck.

Unlike his sister, he didn't look away from her, and Miku averted her gaze as she began to feel uncomfortable. His red eyes seemed to be boring into her, sussing out her deepest fears and secrets - the feeling was rather eerie.

''What's up with you and Sukone making eyes at each other?'' Lily bumped Miku's shoulder. Miku blinked and looked at her friend.

''I wasn't making eyes at him,'' she defended herself. ''He just seems...interesting, that's all. He has very unique eyes.''

''Red. You don't see red eyes a lot, don't you?'' Lily frowned. ''Then again, red eyes aren't common...the only other pair I've ever seen are Dell Honne's. Winter fey,'' she added at the look on Miku's face.

Miku glanced up at where she had last seen Teiru Sukone, and her eyes widened.

In the brief instant she had turned to talk to Lily, the Winter Prince had disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

_You're a curious one, aren't you? _Teiru Sukone mused to himself as he watched the little teal-haired Summer faery. Her boldness had amused him, earlier - few fey dared to hold his stare for as long as she had. Knowing that he was the Winter Prince, the brother of the formidable Winter Queen Tei Sukone, just made most of the fey avoid him at all costs.

He had no doubt she was young. _Extremely _young, in fact. He had never seen her at the Solstice parties before, so it was likely that she had just turned sixteen - the age that the Summer fey allowed faeries to take part in the Solstice. Sixteen...that made him feel ancient. Maybe he was. Where he had once loved coming for the solstice gathering, he now found it something more like a rather tedious chore.

Teiru smirked. Sixteen was a mere fraction of his age - it had been quite some time since he had been as young, as inquisitive, as this little green-haired faery. And sometimes, he couldn't help but miss his youth, back when he had been curious and interested in everything.

Now, he was numb and jaded to everything around him, even women, no matter how beautiful or alluring they were. He had his pick of women - Winter fey threw themselves at him. But where he had once revelled in all that, he no longer had the interest. He was just...

Bored. That was the best word anyone could use to describe the aloof, distant Winter Prince, Teiru Sukone. He was a bored royal faery who never had anything to do.

''Why did you sigh?'' His sister, the Winter Queen Tei Sukone, turned and stared at him with her blood-red eyes. Teiru just shrugged, still staring at the Summer faery which had piqued his interest. It had been a long time since anyone or anything had interested him.

''I'm just bored,'' he said absently, not bothering to face his sister. She was obviously irritated, and her voice was louder than usual when she next spoke to him.

''You're always complaining that you're bored,'' she stared balefully at him. ''Why don't you do something better with all that free time you have, instead of just loafing around the whole day like you always do? You could always come and help me with the fey affairs.''

''I don't want to. I hate politics, Tei - and you know that perfectly well,'' Teiru said bluntly, finally tearing his eyes away from the teal-haired faery to return his sister's gaze.

''Do you think I like it?'' she snorted in disdain. ''But if I don't do it, then the Winter fey would be left without a leader, Teiru. There's something called 'responsibility', maybe you should learn more about that,'' she said sarcastically.

''Talk to me in another five hundred years or so,'' Teiru rolled his eyes. ''Maybe I'll actually be desperate enough by then to consider.''

His sister hissed at him, then followed the direction of his gaze. Her crimson eyes narrowed. ''Who's that girl, Teiru? The one you've been looking at throughout our whole conversation?''

Teiru shrugged. ''I don't know,'' he said simply. ''But I find her rather intriguing, for some strange reason.''

''Wasn't she the Summer faery who was staring at us, when the Summer King and Queen first crashed into the clearing?'' Tei's voice carried a faint spark of recognition. Teiru nodded.

''Do you like her, Teiru?'' Tei asked slyly, now also watching the green-haired girl. The Summer faery turned around, eyes wary, as though she could feel someone watching her.

''No. But she's interesting. I've never met someone who could meet my stare for as long as she could, before,'' Teiru said absently.

Teiru knew that it was his combination of silver hair and red eyes that unnerved so many people. It wasn't a very common sight, silver hair. And red eyes, especially. Many thought that it indicated his evilness, that Teiru Sukone was someone born to do terrible things.

Teiru didn't think he was mean or evil, or anything of that sort. Yet the prejudice still held, even amongst the fey of his own kind. Though his sister had the same eyes and hair as he himself did, no one ever thought she was wicked. Not like how people thought of him.

''Why don't we have a little bet?'' Teiru jerked as, once again, Tei's voice cut into his mental reverie. He smiled. He loved playing little games such as these - they helped to alleviate his boredom, even if it was only for a brief while. He glanced at his sister.

''What kind of bet do you have in mind this time?'' he asked. Tei pursed her lips.

''I bet you can't make that little Summer faery fall for you,'' Tei said confidently. Teiru spluttered in disbelief.

''Are you sure about this, Tei?'' He stared at her. ''This is _me _we're talking about, remember? Have I ever once been rejected by a woman?''

''No,'' Tei reluctantly admitted, ''but those were all Winter fey. She is Summer fey, and she probably fears you like how so many of the other fey do. She will be different, Teiru.''

He frowned. ''Regardless, she's a girl. And that makes it easy for me,'' he grinned. ''What would I have, if I win the bet?''

''I'll stop pressurising you to rule, and you can spend the rest of your immortal life in peace and leisure,'' Tei offered. Teiru smirked - he liked the sound of that.

''And if I lose?'' Not that such a thing was possible. He would never be able to lose this little bet - he just _knew _it.

''Well, then you start learning from me the ways of ruling and how to handle fey matters,'' Tei said, matter-of-factly. He gaped at her.

''That's terrible,'' he managed. ''Simply plain evil. And truly malicious of you, my dear sister.'' Tei just smiled triumphantly at him.

''Well, you could always not take up the bet,'' she sang. ''And I'll continue nagging at you until you grow mad from the constant nagging.''

Teiru snarled at his sister. ''Fine. I'll bet with you. How long do I have to win the faery over?'' As he spoke, his eyes drifted over to the girl. She was pretty, he noted, satisfied. It wouldn't be any hardship to make her fall for him.

''A month. No more,'' Tei folded her arms. ''So...it starts from today, then,'' she grinned. ''I expect to see results, by the end of one month, dear brother of mine.''

''Get ready to lose,'' Teiru returned her smile with a knowing smirk, walking away from her to go down and mix with the crowds.

A month? He wouldn't even need half of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Miku wondered where Lily was. And she wondered why she could keep feeling someone staring at her back. It was beginning to creep her out, especially when she couldn't find who that person was. Still, those eyes continued boring into her back, and it unnerved her.

Or maybe there was no one staring at her, and she was simply being paranoid, as usual. Lily always said Miku was paranoid. Though Miku had no idea why. Against her will, her eyes flicked around the clearing, looking for the Winter Prince. She couldn't find him anywhere, though, and that strangely disappointed her.

That one, short glimpse of unearthly beauty had hooked her, and now she couldn't prevent herself from looking around for the alluring faery prince every few minutes or so. And her own behaviour was irritating herself. Miku sighed - she was here to enjoy herself. Not to be on the lookout for the elusive prince.

She turned to walk towards the centre of the clearing, intending to find Lily, but then she almost walked right into a black leather jacket. Her eyes travelled up, and she had to tilt her head back to meet the person's eyes.

Eyes the colour of freshly-spilt blood stared back down at her, stark against snow white skin which was framed by silvery hair, his perfect features expressionless as he regarded her. The unnaturally handsome Winter Prince cocked his head as she stared, shocked, at him, suddenly unable to move.

''Hello,'' he smiled a sudden, brief smile, and that smile made him look more handsome than ever. His full lips tilted up teasingly, and she gaped back at the prince, wondering if he was speaking to her. And if so, why?

''Hello?'' she answered back, hesitant. His eyebrow arched at her, and he ran his long fingers through his thick silver hair, his red eyes looking distant as he stared at the ground.

''What's your name?'' he smiled again, and her breath caught. Why was this incredibly handsome, powerful faery, the royal prince of the Winter fey, asking her for her name? Had she done something to offend him?

''Miku...Miku Hatsune,'' she stammered, stumbling over her own name. She was unconsciously twisting the corner of her dress, she was so nervous, and he noticed, his lips tilting up to form a smirk.

''Are you scared of talking to me?'' he purred, rather cat-like, and she swallowed, feeling the sudden urge to back away. She felt like prey, being lured by the predator, not knowing she was about to be eaten. Devoured.

''N-no...'' she shook her head. ''It's just that Sire is the Winter Prince, while I'm simply a civilian Summer faery...'' _So it makes absolutely no sense why you're talking to me. Unless I've offended you. Have I? Oh no._

''That doesn't matter, does it?'' he asked softly, one of his fingers hooking around the silver-grey neck tie looped around his neck. ''I mean, over here we're supposed to have fun and frolic, not care about age-old customs and such.''

''That's true,'' she said cautiously, inclining her head. ''May I know what are the Prince's intentions for seeking me out?''

Another smile. ''You're a careful one, aren't you?'' he murmured. ''I'd simply like to know you better, Miku. And I'd appreciate it if you'd just call me by my name, instead of by my title...it can get rather annoying at times.''

''Your name? Just call you...Teiru Sukone?'' she asked, startled. When did the Winter fey allow such kind of informality? From the royal of the rigid fey, nevertheless.

''Just Teiru,'' once more he ran his fingers through his silver hair. ''And the Winter fey aren't as strict as you Summer fey like to think,'' he sighed, noticing the startled look on her face. ''The Winter fey don't refer to me as Sire or anything...most of the time.''

''Teiru,'' Miku said slowly, testing the name out on her tongue. It sounded...right, somehow. Teiru. She liked the sound of that name. At that thought, her cheeks warmed, and she silently scolded herself for reacting like that.

Teiru blinked as he watched her pale cheeks turn pink. She really was so pale...pale enough that if he didn't know better, he would have mistaken her for one of the Winter fey. Not all the Summer fey were tan, but this little faery wasn't just pale - her skin was _white, _the pure white of freshly fallen snow.

The rose pink tint of her cheeks now made her look...adorable. He shook his head. Had he just called her adorable? Him? The supposedly emotionless Teiru Sukone? Well, it didn't matter - he was here to win a bet, and win it he would. He smirked - Teiru could tell that she was attracted to him, by the way she avoided his gaze and stuttered in his presence.

''You're cute, aren't you?'' he asked playfully, and her vivid eyes, the colour of a lush summer forest, snapped up to meet his, obviously startled. He held back a snicker at her reaction. She really _was _adorable. Like a little girl. The way she behaved made him think that she had never been flirted with before...she seemed so naive. And strangely, that rather pleased him.

''Um...thank you, I suppose?'' she mumbled, glancing downwards once more. He looked back up, at where his sister was standing, watching him talk to Miku. She blew him a kiss, and he grinned, letting his tongue flick out to run against his lips. _I'm going to win._

''Dance with me?'' he offered, holding out his hand. Miku stared at his outstretched hand, then down at the floor, then up at his face. Her expressive eyes were filled with panic, and they darted all over the place, almost like a cry for help of some kind.

''But...but you're the prince!'' she babbled, her fingers combing nervously through her teal-coloured hair. Her hair was really pretty, Teiru noticed - it looked thick and soft. Silken. He wondered how it would feel to his touch. Would it feel like the silk mass it seemed to be?

''Does that matter?'' he asked bluntly. She swallowed, then slowly, she shook her head. Her cheeks turned pink once again, making her look like a petite porcelain doll. Delicate and fragile. And most of all, adorable.

She blushed really easily. That was rather amusing, to him - and he was interested in her. It had been a long time since anyone, or any of someone's antics, had interested him. How strange that a Summer faery captured his attention so. He had thought that he was dead to any form of mental stimulation.

He took her hand, pulling her to the dancing throng. At that moment, the music changed, from upbeat and energetic to slow, almost moody, and Teiru grinned. The faery, Miku, looked up at him nervousness written all over her face, but she didn't protest when he pulled her towards him, holding her close, swaying in time to the slow music.

For once, Teiru didn't feel like he was putting on a show, as he usually felt when he was with a girl. He could feel her soft skin pressed close against him, and he enjoyed that feeling - _it has been too long since I've been interested in a woman. I've almost forgotten what it's like, to find someone intriguing._

He was genuinely intrigued by this woman. No, not woman - she was almost a child. Barely out of childhood, barely into womanhood...she was a mix of childlike innocence and slender, womanly curves, and he couldn't deny that it was a fascinating combination. One that he couldn't wait to sample more of.

She was going to leave after the solstice gathering, to go back to the Summer Court. And Teiru couldn't allow that, could he? Especially not if he wanted to win the bet in time. If she were to go back to the Summer Court, the next time he would see her was the next solstice, which was too far away.

Unless he had to visit the Summer Court on official business on his sister's behalf - but he didn't, because he chose to keep out of official affairs. And he intended to keep it that way.

No, Teiru wasn't going to start taking an interest in official business just to have a reason to visit the Summer Court and catch another glimpse of this little childlike faery.

_How long will it take for this shy girl to succumb to me, I wonder?_


	5. Chapter 5

Miku wondered where the Winter...where Teiru had gone. She swallowed as the name drifted through her mind - Teiru Sukone. He had danced with her, then after the song was over he had smiled and left, without another word.

It made her wonder what his intentions were. Why would Teiru Sukone seek _her _out, amongst all the other fey women seeking his attention? The Winter Prince was notorious for the way he attracted female attention, and frankly Miku was rather...nervous of him.

Yes, he was attractive. Yes, he was powerful, rich, charming, everything a girl could possibly want. But he frightened her a little, even as he lured her in. She felt reluctantly drawn to him, like how a mouse couldn't help wanting to get closer to a snake's piercing gaze...right before the snake ate it all up.

She wondered, if she hadn't come to this solstice gathering tonight, would she be having these strange attraction problems right now? No. She wouldn't. She wanted to sigh.

And even after all that, she still wasn't able to find Lily! Where had her friend gone? She had just suddenly disappeared, and Miku was starting to feel a little...lonely, even in the thick throng of people. Everyone was dancing, laughing, joking around, and she was standing alone, not taking part in the festivities.

She might as well just go home now. It wasn't like she was interested in socialising, anyway. That was where she was different from most of the Summer fey.

Stretching out her arms, she stared at her pale, pale skin. She had been mistaken for Winter fey before, many times - the only thing that was Summer about her was her teal hair and green eyes, eyes the colour of a lush forest in the middle of summer.

Even her personality was different from majority of the Summer fey. Most Summer fey were fun and flirtatious. They loved to party, to frolic and enjoy themselves. Just like the balmy summer days. But Miku was quiet, and ever since young she had never liked talking to people. By the standards of Summer fey, she was...boring.

Yes, she was more like Winter than Summer fey - but she would much rather prefer to stay in the Summer court. The rulers of the Summer court were so much kinder, so much more affectionate and friendlier with their subjects, than the Winter rulers. The Winter Queen, Tei Sukone, unnerved Miku.

And the Winter Prince was equally intimidating, even when he smiled. He had the smile of a wolf, about to gobble its next victim up. His smile hid secrets and dark promises, and she was...drawn to that smile, still.

She shook her head at her own hopelessness. _I am a common civilian faery, of the Summer Court. Whereas he is the high-born prince of the Winter Court. I have no hope of ever capturing his attention - a brief fancy, someone to talk to when bored._

Perhaps she should go home now. There was nothing more for her to do in this gathering, anyway. To be honest, she was getting rather tired of all the noise and festivity, and she wanted to go home to the comfort of her books. She loved reading - when she read, she escaped her life and entered a whole new world.

Sometimes, she read books that the humans wrote about the fey. She wanted to laugh, whenever she read all those misconceptions - fairies were not kind creatures, and fey didn't kidnap human babies and leave their own in its place...well, not anymore, at least.

It made her wonder what it would be like to be human. But she wouldn't give up her faery existence, not for anything. Humans had pathetically short-lived lives, and she didn't want to die after a mere eighty years or so. The idea of death scared her a little.

Still, she couldn't help wondering where Teiru Sukone had went. After that dance they had shared, after he had disappeared into the thick throng, she hadn't seen him, not at all. It was like he had completely disappeared, like he had never attended this gathering, and the person she had danced with earlier was nothing but a mere illusion.

Or maybe he had just left the party. Tei, the Winter Queen and his sister, was still here though - Miku could see her talking to Len, who was looking a little uncomfortable. She took a moment to laugh at her ruler's discomfort.

Teiru wouldn't leave the party without his sister, would he? After all, not only was he a notorious womaniser, he was also known for attending parties and always being one of the last few to leave - Miku winced. The Winter Prince seemed to be more Summer than she was...how embarrassing.

She was a lousy excuse of a Summer faery. She wasn't even energetic and excitable, like how Lily was. If only she was more like Lily...if only she was more like a Summer faery! She sighed and shook her head - she just wanted to go home and drown herself in her books. She had just started on yet another book, filled with myths about the fey. It was amusing.

Humming, she decided to leave the party. Might as well, since she didn't have anything better to do around here. Lily could go back by herself, too. For a brief moment, Miku allowed herself to wonder why she didn't have any friends. Besides Lily, of course. Maybe it was because of her less sociable nature.

Turning, she departed the clearing, strolling up the gentle slope which would bring her back to the wild forest. It was a rather long walk, actually, since she wouldn't be riding Len and Rin's chariot. She wondered how long it would take for her to reach her home, at the rate she was walking. Probably a pretty long time.

It was dark. Miku hadn't noticed how late it was getting. She shivered, suddenly feeling unsettled as she held out a hand, watching her white skin glow in the surrounding darkness.

_Don't stay out in the woods, not when it's too late. Especially if you're alone. _The age-old warning that fey whispered to their children floated through her mind, and she shivered again. _How late is it now?_

There was a faint rustle, and she whirled around, heart in her throat. The curious eyes of a deer met hers, and then the deer bounded away gracefully, the leaves of the trees whispering in its wake. Miku exhaled, closing her eyes. She was being paranoid, like what Lily would say. _I always over think things._

She continued in the direction of the Summer court. It was just the forest, she reassured herself. The same forest she had been living in, ever since she was a young fey child. There was nothing to fear, not from the trees.

The fear began to melt away, and she smiled at her own paranoia. There wasn't anything to be scared of...it was silly to be afraid of the dark.

The crackling of dead leaves beneath her feet, the rustling of the branches swaying in the wind. The sounds were all familiar to her, and she let the melody of the forest soothe her nerves. She was almost home, she knew - she just had to pass through this stretch of the forest, the domain of the Winter fey.

The wind picked up, and it was icy. The wind blew hard and furious, suddenly changing, no longer a gentle summer breeze but a raging winter blizzard. She felt the wind, as though it was icy cold fingers, and those fingers slipped under her dress, into places of her body where normal fingers dared not roam...

Glancing up, she saw the branches of the trees in Winter's domain were ridden with icicles and snow. It was noticeably colder here, compared to Summer's forest, and she quickened her step, wanting to get back to the warmth. She would have preferred not to enter the territory of the Winter fey - to be honest, she wasn't supposed to do that - but it was the fastest way to reach the Summer Court, from the clearing.

As she went deeper into Winter's domain, she saw frost, cracking under her feet. The temperature was really starting to drop now, and she sneezed as the cold got under her skin. Her eyes still shut from the sneeze, she sniffled, rubbing at her freezing nose. _Is Winter really this cold? Lucky I'm a Summer faery._

Shivering from the cold, she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked, rubbing her skin with her palms to warm herself up. Snow was beginning to fall, and the fluffy whiteness fell all over her hair, snowflakes melting the moment they touched her warmer skin.

This was annoying. Summer was so much better than Winter. At least during Summer, people didn't freeze to death. Frowning at the snowflakes falling in front of her face, she blew some away as they drifted too near for her comfort.

Fine. Maybe the snow was actually rather pretty. There wasn't snow during Summer either. All Summer had was rain. It was either scorching light or pouring rain - but she loved the sunlight, loved basking in its warmth.

''You're cold, aren't you?'' a smooth voice slid into her ear, and she thought her heart stopped for a brief moment, she was so shocked. Warm arms slid around her waist as the speaker buried his face under her long curtain of teal-coloured hair, into the crook of her neck. Whoever he was, he was warm...she liked warmth. She wanted more of that.

She turned to face the person who was embracing her. Silver hair and crimson eyes met her gaze, his full lips tilting up into a wicked grin. ''Summer fey shouldn't wander about in Winter's domain, you're all too fragile. Little butterflies should flit about in Summer. During Winter, their wings droop, and they end up dying from the cold.''

''Prince Teiru...'' her voice trailed off as she gaped at the Winter royal. His smirk widened, and his arms tightened around her waist. His arms were so warm, completely unlike what she would expect of a Winter faery.

''Did you miss me?'' he asked, eyes filled with some kind of wicked intent. Miku shook her head helplessly, not knowing what to say. If she told him yes...what would he do? She swallowed, hoping the fear that she felt wouldn't show on her face.

''I'm sorry for trespassing!'' she squeaked. ''I promise I won't do it again! Please don't tell Len and Rin...'' she bit on her lower lip. The fey were not supposed to enter the other faction's territory, not unless they were invited. Doing so was a breach of an ancient treaty.

''I'm not going to say anything. And obviously, neither will you,'' he smiled down at her as she blinked, confused, at him. His eyes narrowed, then quickly, unexpectedly, he leant down to cover her lips with his.

Miku couldn't respond to the Prince's kiss. What was she supposed to? Was she supposed to kiss him back? Or was she supposed to push him away, since he was, after all, Winter?

But before she could do anything, she found her eyelids drooping, fluttering closed. She was suddenly so tired...like the cold numbness of Winter was overtaking her body. She just wanted to sleep, to let unconsciousness take her. To let herself be covered by a thick, impenetrable, soft white blanket...

Teiru pulled away, watching the little Summer faery's eyelids close, her breathing becoming even and regular. He smiled at himself - he had almost forgotten how to use that particular spell. To send someone to sleep, using the deadly, lulling cold numbness of his season.

But it had worked, and he was satisfied. She was pale and fragile in his arms, and once more she reminded him of Winter fey - with those summer eyes closed, she looked like Winter. Almost like Death.

At that thought, he shuddered - no one liked the Death fey. Only those truly unfortunate souls would ever encounter the reclusive Death faeries. He considered himself lucky, that he had never met one of the mysterious faeries.

_So...what should I do with you now?_


	6. Chapter 6

She was cold. No, she wasn't just cold - she was freezing. And she hated the cold. Why was it so cold? It was supposed to be Summer now, not Winter, and it was so cold that she could almost believe she was in the Winter forest -

Miku's eyes flew open. Wincing, she sat up, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to warm her cold body up. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was...Teiru Sukone kissing her...and now she was in a totally unfamiliar room, luxuriously decorated and oozing class. Definitely not her simple room.

''Is it really that cold?'' a cool, lightly amused voice sounded, and she turned her head in the direction of that smooth voice. The Winter Prince stood at the doorway, leaning against the wall. He shot her a wicked smile, and she felt her cheeks warm, despite the coldness of her surroundings. How embarrassing.

Taking advantage of the warmth of her cheeks, she pressed her numb fingertips to her skin, gasping audibly as she felt her icy fingers against her warm cheeks. The contrast in temperature was shocking - she felt faintly giddy from the lack of warmth.

Teiru tutted. ''It seems as though Summer faeries can't stand a little bit of chill, can they?'' he walked closer to her, and she stared up at him, her eyes wide.

Teiru's fingers brushed against her cold upper arm. ''Be warm,'' he murmured, and the chill around her skin seemed to dissipate, not warm as Summer, but no longer Winter cold either. She stared at his fingers, then up at him.

''Thank you?'' the lilt at the end of her sentence made it sound more like a question than an expression of gratitude. _Why am I in Winter's domain? Is he...is he going to punish me for trespassing in his territory?_

''I'm not going to harm you,'' he assured her, his smile softening slightly. ''It's just that, well, it's been a really long time since there were territorial issues between the fey factions...so you'll just stay here for a while. I'll settle things with your rulers. About your punishment,'' he clarified at the confused look on her face.

She shrank away from him - though his touch was warm, she would rather stay in the cold than be too near the prince. ''Punishment? But I didn't mean to,'' she whispered. ''I'm sorry!''

''I know that, but we have to follow customs and old rules, you see,'' he shrugged, as though he couldn't care less. ''It's a specific law and agreement - that we do not enter another faery's territory unless there are court reasons. Only royal fey can travel through another's land...and unfortunately, you are not royal fey.''

Miku sighed, looking down at her lap. She was still in the thin dress she had worn for the solstice gathering, and the sheer material didn't do very much in helping to protect against the cold. She snuggled further into the blankets, shivering as she tried to conserve body warmth. ''I want to go back to Summer...''

''Of course you can,'' he smirked at her. ''Once my sister talks things through with Len and Rin. I agree with you. The expression in your eyes...that law is stupid. But we all have to obey what has been laid down for us to follow.''

''How harsh will my punishment be?'' Miku mumbled, sounding faintly depressed. Teiru sat on the bed, next to her head. She retreated further into the blankets, away from him. He had to hide a smile - was she scared of him, this delicate little Summer faery?

''Not very harsh,'' he tilted his face up, facing the ceiling. She was on his bed, hiding under his blankets. Seeing her lovely face peeking out from behind his covers sent a spark of...something through him. Something he couldn't explain, not even to himself.

_It's not lust, is it? I haven't desired someone in so long...I can't really be lusting after her that way, right? It was just a bet...about a girl who caught my attention. But I haven't wanted to sleep with anyone for so long...maybe that's why. I've been going through a bit of a dry spell lately...how long has it been since I last got laid? Fifty years?_

Teiru shook his head, blinking. ''The worst thing your royals would do to you is prevent you from leaving the Court for a while. Len and Rin are too lenient for their own good,'' he muttered, sighing. The Summer faery glared at him, and that greatly amused him - it was the first sign he had seen that she was not just a timid little mouse, hiding behind trees.

''Len and Rin are good rulers,'' she defended her monarchs. ''They're just and fair, and they treat all of us equal, like we're friends, not just mere subjects. And most of all, they're kind.''

''So you're implying that I'm not kind?'' he questioned, and her pale cheeks turned a faint shade of pink. Nervously, she shook her head, retreating back to her timid self.

He much preferred her more defensive side. Teiru made a mental note to insult Len and Rin in front of her more often. He didn't have anything against the Summer King and Queen, but if it provoked an aggravated reaction from this fragile little faery...why not?

Once more, she shivered, and he noticed. He didn't find it very cold, in his room - then again, it was his own room. And he was the Winter Prince. He revelled in the cold - the temperature in his room was below freezing point.

Fine. Perhaps it was a little cold. His room held all the iciness of the harshest winters - and that was why he liked his room. Because it reminded him of how he himself was numb, was no longer caring of the world around him. How he, Teiru Sukone, was cold and uncaring.

But still...something about this girl made him care. She was, on the surface, a nervous, easily startled child. But underneath it, he thought there was more - there was someone fiery and determined in there. Especially given the way she had initially met his stare, holding it without looking away. It was...unique.

''If you're too cold, I can increase the temperature.'' Teiru offered somewhat unwillingly. Like how Summer fey hated the cold, Teiru absolutely loathed warmth. Her vivid, emerald eyes met his, and she nodded abruptly, her teeth chattering.

Teiru muttered under his breath, then snapped his fingers. The room's temperature increased - from sub-zero to more temperate, tolerable temperatures. Cool enough that he didn't complain, and warm enough that she wouldn't suffer. Summer fey really were delicate creatures, unable to withstand too cold an atmosphere. Like butterflies, in the spring...

Tei, his sister, walked into his room then, making a face as the relatively warm air hit her face. ''It's too hot in here, Teiru,'' she said disgustedly, casting him a pointed look.

''Anyway, Rin, Len and I have reached an agreement - as a little punishment, Miku Hatsune will stay with us for two weeks. In Rin's words: So that she will know better than to walk over to another's domain. Oh, and she can spy for us, while she's at it,'' Tei snorted. ''Like she'll have a chance to do that.''

Teiru gestured helplessly at his bed, where Miku was staring at the Winter Queen, an expression of shock on her face. Tei arched an eyebrow, staring back at the Summer faery. ''Oh. You're awake. Well, you're to stay in Teiru's room at all times of day unless he allows otherwise. Understood? Good. Bye.''

With that, his sister strolled out again, closing the door behind her. Teiru glanced at the little teal-haired faery hiding under his blankets, who seemed to have been struck dumb. He wondered at his sister's decision - was Tei helping him to win their little bet? Either way, it didn't matter. Miku Hatsune would be stuck with him for the next two weeks.

He smirked. Things were about to get interesting around here.


	7. Chapter 7

''Don't complain that I'm not kind,'' Teiru muttered as he walked in front of the Summer faery, his hands tucked into his pockets. Miku made a small noise of agreement, and he kept silent, satisfied with her answer. She had wanted to see her rulers before they left, and he had so nicely agreed to her request.

He led her out of his room, all the way to the main throne hall. Miku was wrapped in a thick winter coat, one that he had found in his wardrobe. He didn't use it - the cold never bothered him - but it was good to wear when he wanted something soft. The coat was very warm, filled with down, and now that Miku wore it she was no longer shivering.

He knew she still found it cold, much colder than what she, as a Summer faery, was accustomed to - but she wouldn't drop dead from the cold any time soon, and that was what was important. Teiru didn't want to be accused of murder or anything of the sort.

As Teiru walked into the throne hall, he arched an eyebrow. The Summer King was still in the room, while the Queen had disappeared - probably off talking with his sister. Tei liked talking about fashion and stuff like that, not that Teiru understood such things, and since Rin was around Tei probably went off to have some girl time with the Summer Queen.

Which surprised Teiru, since Tei apparently had a borderline obsession with Len Kagamine, the Summer King. Teiru knew he was in no position to comment, however - Tei was the Queen of the Winter Fey, and he was just the prince...nor did he intend to change that, any time soon. He was happy, being the Prince and keeping out of all the messy, irritating politics.

Len was looking around the throne hall with his eyebrows raised, as he stared at one of the pure white tapestries which lined the walls of the room. When Miku entered the room after Teiru, she let out a happy little gasp, instantly running past Teiru to the Summer King.

Teiru suppressed a scowl at her eagerness. Miku wasn't anywhere near as enthusiastic about facing him. Which made him wonder if she had feelings for the Summer King, who was probably too old for her...Teiru conveniently forgot that he wasn't that much younger than Len was. It was just a minor detail.

''Len!'' Miku said happily, throwing her arms around the fey monarch. The blonde Summer King laughed, ruffling her hair as she clung on tight to him. Teiru sighed, averting his gaze.

''Two weeks will be over before you know it, precious one,'' Len said soothingly, patting Miku's cheek lightly. ''And then you can return to your room, in the Summer Court. Wouldn't you like that?'' he smiled at her.

''But it's cold here,'' Miku said in a small voice, almost too soft for Teiru's sharp ears to pick up on. ''I want to go home,'' she buried her face in Len's shirt. Len sighed.

''Then you shouldn't have walked into Winter's territory and got yourself into so much trouble,'' he reprimanded her gently. Teiru could see why the Summer fey were so fond of their monarchs, if that was the way they scolded. If this was Tei disciplining her subject, his sister would have been screaming her head off.

''It's faster to walk through Winter's territory,'' Miku protested sullenly. ''Len...can't you do something more? Can't Rin do anything? Please? I love you both so much,'' her voice sounded almost like a miserable wail. Teiru smirked at the sound of her misery - he was sadistic by nature, and he couldn't help it.

''Even though Rin keeps forgetting your name?'' Len sounded amused. ''Sometimes, she forgets even my name...someone needs to look into her brain to make sure her memory is working properly. Anyway, we did the best we could, darling - two weeks is already an improvement. Tei wanted to keep you here for a month.''

Teiru's blinked at that - a month? He was sure Tei was out to lose the bet now. She had wanted Miku to be here for a month? Either she hoped that Teiru would win...or she hoped that Miku would be driven insane by him if she stayed for a month, and run away. Actually, come to think of it, the latter seemed more likely. Teiru resolved not to drive Miku mad.

Miku sighed and nodded. ''I understand. See you in two weeks, then,'' she hugged the Summer King again. Len leant down, brushing his lips against hers, and Teiru glanced away. This whole thing was making him feel rather uncomfortable, which was something he most definitely wasn't used to feeling.

Miku tore herself away from Len, walking back to stand quietly next to Teiru. Teiru grabbed her arm, hissing in her ear so that Len wouldn't hear - ''What kind of relationship do you have with the Summer King?''

Miku blinked at him. ''He's my father!'' she chirped happily. ''He found me when I was a baby, abandoned in the Summer Forest, and he raised me...he doesn't show me any preferential treatment just because I'm his daughter, though. Sometimes, we act like we're just distant ruler and subject - mostly so the other fey won't find out...'' he voice trailed away as she pursed her lips, thinking.

Father and daughter? Len certainly didn't seem to treat Miku that way, Teiru noticed suspiciously. Len glanced at Teiru, his eyes narrowed, before his blue eyes flicked over to stare at Miku. His supposed daughter.

He tilted his head, beckoning to Teiru, and reluctantly Teiru walked over to the Summer King, leaving Miku gazing at the same tapestries Len had been studying, earlier. Len glanced at Miku once more, then turned to face Teiru, his expression neutral.

''I found her when she was a baby. And I raised her. Though we might not act as parent and child, especially not in front of other fey, I love her...she's a daughter to me. Rin and I both love her, though Rin can never recall her name. And if she gets hurt, I will kill whoever it is who dared to harm her.'' The last words were spoken quietly, but they were laden with a deadly menace.

Teiru wasn't so easily intimidated, though. He folded his arms, staring back at the Summer King. ''Do you honestly only love her as a daughter?'' he asked coolly, and he knew that he had struck a nerve when Len twitched.

''Of course. The only reason why I don't act as her father in front of other fey is because she's humble. She doesn't want to be treated like a princess, since she doesn't have royal blood - she says she wants me to treat her as I would any other faery subject.''

''I wasn't talking about that...you know very well what I'm driving at, Len,'' Teiru drawled. ''I'm not blind - I can see the way you're glaring at me. And I know that if I lay a single finger on her, you'd probably tear my head off...no?''

The mask of suspicious friendliness and parental concern was dropped as Len narrowed his blue eyes at him. ''I'm glad that's understood. She's mine - my subject, my daughter, the girl I love. And, so help me, if you dare do anything to her in the two weeks she's stuck here, I will make you suffer.'' Len shot him one last burning look before turning away, stalking out of the throne hall.

As he passed by Miku, he paused, smiling at her. Leaning down, he kissed her swiftly on the cheek, and Miku smiled back, nuzzling into his shirt. Len ruffled her hair playfully before finally stepping out of the hall, leaving the room. It was blindingly obvious that Len loved her as more than a mere daughter, from the way he treated her - from the way he held her.

Teiru glanced at the teal haired little faery - did she not know what was love? Couldn't she tell that Len's actions were more than just fatherly? An orphan...she probably didn't know, did she?


	8. Chapter 8

Teiru was escorting her, quietly, back to his room. He had told her that she would be staying in his room only temporarily - until they had a guest room fixed up for her. Throughout the whole walk back, he was quiet, but the look on his face was murderous.

Miku wondered why the Winter Prince was so frustrated. He had seemed perfectly fine, on the way to the throne hall - what had caused his mood to change like that? She sighed softly. It was only after he had talked to Len that his mood had taken a turn for the worse - Len could be terribly overprotective of her, at times.

Sometimes, she had to remind her adoptive father and king that she was no longer a child, nor did she wish to receive preferential treatment from him. If the rest of the fey were to know about how he had adopted her, then they might not dare to befriend her anymore.

True, their monarchs were friendly and popular amongst their subjects - but there was still a line dividing the royalty from the common class, and that couldn't be forgotten. She, as the daughter of the Summer royals, would be given the same deferential respect as they were - and for a young faery, that was hard to handle.

No, better that she was treated like everyone else so that it was easier for her to make friends. It was already hard enough for her to talk to strangers - she was shy and reclusive, by the standards of the outgoing Summer fey. Being placed on a pedestal would make it even harder for her to get to know anyone.

And either way, she wouldn't be the heir to the throne - the fey thrones were handed out based purely on bloodline. She was not the actual daughter of either Len or Rin Kagamine. Therefore, without Kagamine blood, she could not be the ruler of the Summer fey. Nor was she interested in ruling, anyway.

Most of the fey knew that she had no parents - but they didn't know about the circumstances she was under. No one knew that she was a foundling - most people just assumed that her parents had died, and she had been sent to the safety of the Summer Court, taken in as a servant. Not as the royal family's adopted daughter. It was easy to believe, as not all Summer fey lived in the court. Some of them lived elsewhere, but were still Summer.

But Len told her, when he had stumbled across her in the forest, he couldn't be sure whether or not she was Summer. Her pale skin was that of Winter, but her teal hair and eyes were those of Summer. The fact that she could cast Summer magic implied that she was Summer - but she had a greater resistance against the cold than most Summer faeries did.

True, she couldn't stand the cold - she loathed the freezing chill of Winter - but she wouldn't pass out or considerably weaken, if she were to walk into Winter's freezing environment. She didn't like Winter any more than the next Summer faery did, but she could withstand the chill of Winter better than most of them could. Almost as well as the royal Summer fey.

So either she had royal blood in her, and was a descendant of the Kagamine faeries...or she was just something else. She shivered. Both choices didn't seem very appealing.

Teiru noticed her shiver. ''You're still cold?'' he asked, voice cutting. She flinched and shook her head - he had been nothing but nice to her, so far, but he was still intimidating. In some ways. Mainly because he was the royal of her rival faction. And...Len didn't seem to like him much. He didn't tell her why, however.

''You know, I won't eat you or anything like that,'' he added, this time a hint of irritation in his silken voice. ''There's no need for you to act like you're so terrified of me.''

He was definitely in a bad mood. Miku didn't know how she knew - she could just _tell. _The silver haired monarch was radiating waves of sheer irritation, and his mouth was set into a firm line. She couldn't help but notice he had a beautiful mouth - soft looking lips, full and pouty. She wondered what it would be like for those lips to brush against her own...

She blinked. No, she wasn't going to think like that! Not at all! He was a prince, while she was nothing but a humble civilian faery. It would be ridiculous for her to want something like that. Ridiculous, bordering on the edge of preposterous, in fact. Delusional.

She realised her mind was blabbering nonsense, and promptly she cut off the entire train of thought. ''I...I'm not scared of you,'' she said somewhat unconvincingly. Maybe it was because of the way her voice came out as more like a squeak than anything else.

He arched an eyebrow, looking sceptical as he continued striding down the hallway. ''Really? Then is your voice always so soft and timid, or is it just me?'' he asked, this time less harshly. She swallowed, lacing her fingers together behind her back as he turned to face the front.

''I'm soft-spoken,'' she finally admitted it. ''And by the standards of the Summer faeries, I'm almost mute,'' she laughed quietly. ''I suppose I don't behave very much like Summer fey. And the fact that my skin is as pale as Winter's...''

There was a low chuckle. ''Yes, when I first saw you, I wondered since when did we have any new Winter fey,'' he drawled, still looking away from her. ''Who knows? You were adopted, weren't you? Perhaps you really are Winter fey. Or maybe you have Winter blood in you.''

Miku made a face. ''Not likely,'' she muttered. ''If I really had Winter blood in me, then I wouldn't hate the cold so much, would I?'' she asked. He shrugged, turning around to face her, and the sudden movement startled her. She stopped walking, and they stared at each other. His blood red eyes regarded her curiously.

''If you were raised as Summer, then you would dislike the Winter cold,'' he said matter-of-factly. ''To me, I don't think that there's any difference between Winter and Summer, physically - our differences lie in our personalities and mentalities. If you were raised to hate the cold, then you will hate the cold - Summer faery or not.''

Miku blinked. ''Why, are there any Winter faeries who dislike the chill?'' she asked curiously. Teiru cocked his head, then nodded, his eyes acquiring a distant look.

''Not all Winter faeries live in the Winter Court, as I'm sure you know. I've heard that there are Summer fey who live elsewhere, as well,'' he stared at her until she nodded in assent.

''Some of these Winter fey live in the sunnier regions - they live amongst humans. And over time, they grew to enjoy the warmth of the sun. Likewise, there are Summer faeries who enjoy the cold frost of Winter. It's all depends on one's tastes, I suppose - though personally, I prefer the cold. I'm the Winter Prince, after all.''

With that, he continued on, once again shutting her out. She followed after him, thinking about his words - if Summer and Winter really were no different from each other...then why weren't they allowed to be together? After all, according to Teiru, they were simply fey with different preferences - one liked the cold, the other liked the warmth. They were no different, really.

Then she wondered why she was thinking like that. Summer with Winter? No. No way. That sounded ridiculous. How could Summer possibly coexist with Winter? Even if they didn't mind each other's different tastes, their spells were still different! Their seasons were just too dissimilar - even if a Summer faery grew to enjoy the cold, it wasn't like their magic could change to Winter, as well.

Magic was born with them. It was part of them, and what kind of magic they cast depended on the kind of blood they had. Summer faeries cast summer magic because their blood belonged to Summer - and the same applied to the Winter fey. She supposed the other types of faeries were similar...the Dream fey, the Nightmare fey and the Death fey.

There were five types of fey. Winter and Summer lived on the mortal plane, while Dream and Nightmare lived in the dream dimension. As for Death...not much was known about Death, but they seemed to exist everywhere. No one knew what kind of spells they cast either - because no one who had ever witnessed their spell casting ever lived to tell the tale.

She shuddered. She wouldn't want to encounter one of the Death faeries. No one really knew what they looked like - but those who had been lucky enough to glimpse one and leave unscathed said that there was just this sense of...dread, when you approached a Death faery. You didn't need to know how they looked like to identify them - you just _knew, _somehow.

Dream fey and Nightmare fey were like Summer and Winter - complete opposites. If Winter and Summer were physical fey, Dream and Nightmare were the meta-physical ones. They belonged to a different dimension, so not much was known about them either. But they did cross over to the physical realm, on occasion. Mostly to meddle around.

All the different fey factions had their own kind of spells and magic that other faeries couldn't cast. She supposed that because of this, it would be impossible for faeries of different factions to be together - they contradicted too much.

Which brought back a point - why was she still thinking of the Winter Prince in that way? She was hopeless. Miku pouted, trying to stare at anything other than the silver haired prince currently sulking before her. And she knew he was still in a bad mood - well-concealed anger rolled off him in waves. Yes, it was well-concealed, but Miku had always been fairly perceptive when it came to people's moods.

She was thinking so deeply that she didn't realise that the Winter Prince had stopped, and she collided into his back. Immediately, she skittered back, but he didn't even turn around, instead staring at the door before him. He was tapping his foot, as though waiting for something to happen. She wondered what he was waiting for - he seemed impatient.

''Come on, open up!'' he finally rapped on the door, using more force than necessary. The door refused to give way, and he growled, kicking the wood with his leather boot. Turning, he smiled grimly at her. She blinked.

''I apologise,'' he said stiffly, glancing back at the door behind him. ''Apparently, my room door is sulking because I left the temperature too high, and it had to cool the room down itself. So it locked me out. I guess we have to stay outside for a little longer.''

Miku stared at Teiru, then at the door. The door looked perfectly normal to her. ''Your door...your door can lock you out by itself?'' she asked dazedly. Her room door wasn't anything like that. It certainly didn't think for itself, not like this door. But his door...it seemed so normal!

''Tei's fault,'' Teiru scowled. ''I upset her once, so she charmed my door to think for itself. I can't remove the spell. And now, I have to ask her to unlock my door again...'' a devious light entered his eyes. ''Unless you know how to cast fire spells?'' he asked eagerly.

Miku puffed her cheeks out and nodded. Closing her eyes, she thought of the spell, chanting the incantation under her breath, then felt a satisfying rush of warmth as fire flickered to life, dancing along her fingertips.

Teiru backed away from the fire, wincing. ''Thank you,'' he smiled at her, then turned to the door, eyes filled with intent. ''So, door. Do you still want to lock me out?''

The door didn't move. Teiru glanced back at Miku. ''Okay, Miku. Burn it down.'' Miku shrugged and stepped closer, her flaming fingers dangerously near the wood.

The door swung open. The prince turned back, a delighted smile on his face. ''You're a lifesaver,'' he exhaled, glaring at the door once more. The way he sounded so happy, so grateful, when he said her name...it just made her feel odd.

Miku thought that she could feel her heart fluttering in her chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Teiru was staring at her, and it was beginning to make her feel rather uncomfortable. Because the intensity of his crimson gaze was unnerving her. She didn't like the way his stare penetrated her, as though his gaze was boring a hole right through her, all the way to her very soul. Dissecting it so that he could study her innermost thoughts, her darkest secrets.

''Um...I'd appreciate it if you'd stop glaring at me?'' she squeaked, huddling further away from the scary Prince, into the wall. Teiru just arched an eyebrow at her, then sighed and glanced away, finally breaking the hypnotising stare he had trained on her. There was a look of slight amusement on his handsomely flawless face as he regarded her, like she was a new toy that he was studying. A new toy that he was going to use for his entertainment.

Miku did not like the idea of being used for the Winter Prince's entertainment. Firstly, being used for entertainment made her feel dumb. And secondly, the Winter Prince was known to be a little...sadistic, at times. She dreaded to think of what 'entertainment' could possibly mean to him. If it was anything like what rumours said, Miku would end up either dead, or at the very least extremely injured.

''You're really scared of me, it seems,'' Teiru finally said, his voice filled with humour. She blinked at that - he had been in a black mood just a little while ago. His constantly changing moods went by too quickly for her to keep up with, and it unnerved her, to say the least. It kept her wondering - what if he suddenly decided to do something to make her suffer? What would she do, then? If that happened?

''Look, forget about all the rumours you've heard about me,'' Teiru rolled his red eyes, clearly bored with her. ''I can see the look in your eyes. You think I'll do something to end up hurting you, because everyone says that I'm a sadistic creep who enjoys going around making everyone suffer. Well, to a certain extent, I do enjoy doing that. But I don't torture people unless you give me a good reason to.''

Oh. Well, Miku still didn't feel particularly at ease around the monarch - but at least she was a little more certain that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. For now. Because she hadn't done anything to warrant him being upset with her, right? Which, according to what he had just said, meant that she was still safe...for the time being. But then, what kind of reasons would he need to be a sadist?

''How old are you?'' the question popped out of her mouth of its own accord, curiosity getting the better of her. Teiru blinked at her, evidently startled by her question, then shrugged, disinterest returning to that blood red gaze. Miku frowned - was she that much of a bore? Well, if he found her boring, then the Winter Prince ought to find someone else to entertain himself with...he was still unnerving her.

''A couple of centuries old. About four, I guess? If I recall correctly, I'm about eighty years younger than Len is...so four centuries seems about correct. Give or take a couple of decades.'' The answer took Miku by surprise, and she blinked - Teiru didn't look that old. Then again, Len and Rin didn't look like they were five hundred years old, either. Amongst the faeries, appearances could be extremely deceiving.

Especially since they could stop ageing whenever they wanted. So, amongst faeries, someone who looked about thirty years old could actually be far younger than a faery who looked like they were only five. But one drawback of being able to select when their physical bodies stopped ageing, was that once they stopped, they couldn't continue ageing again. They would be stuck at that chosen age for all of eternity.

Which was why the age they selected shouldn't be too young, nor should it be too old - since that age would haunt them for the rest of their immortal lives. Most faeries chose to stop ageing between the ages of eighteen to twenty-five. Teiru appeared to have picked eighteen, like how Len and Rin had. Then again, from what she had noticed, most faeries picked eighteen. She had to wonder why.

''Let me guess, you're sixteen.'' Teiru's smooth, sensuous drawl broke through her thoughts, and her cheeks warmed as she realised that she had been thinking about how attractive the Winter Prince was. She shouldn't be thinking about that. They were too different from each other, so she should not be lingering on how soft and full his lips looked, or how slender his fingers were, or how silky his hair was -

Frustrated at herself, she cut the entire train of thought off. ''Yes, I'm sixteen. How did you know?'' she asked suspiciously. The unspoken question, 'Are you stalking me?' lingered in the air between them, making both the faeries feel faintly uncomfortable. Teiru fidgeted a little before he could finally compose himself enough to reply, in his usual, characteristic flat way. He was good at maintaining his poker face.

''No. It's called logic, you see. I'm fairly sure that I've never seen you at any of the Solstice parties before. Since this appears to have been your first ever Solstice gathering, then I assumed that you had just turned of age. Which means that you're sixteen.'' Teiru stared at her, and he saw her fidget a little, shifting her vivid emerald gaze away from his face. He smirked - good. Now he was unsettling her.

After she had helped him to unlock his stubborn room door, he had essentially locked her inside his room so that they could both have a little...talk. Of course, he hadn't expected that his reputation would precede him so - they had been stuck together in the same room for the past half an hour, and she had only gathered the courage to speak to him within the past ten minutes. It was rather amusing.

Now, he was playing up his sadistic side. It was fun to watch her squirm. Especially because she was currently sitting on his bed. He could imagine her squirming, just like that, on his bed, under him, when he claimed her as his...his tongue flicked out, hungry, before he realised what he was thinking. Crossly, he pushed the perverted thought away. He wasn't going to want her. No, definitely not.

He was supposed to make her fall for him. But vice-versa? Not going to happen, not ever. Him? Teiru Sukone? Falling for a Summer faery? No, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. The only reason she had even managed to catch his attention was because of the way she had met his gaze, back in the Solstice gathering. Such lack of fear and respect for the sadistic Winter monarch had amused him greatly.

He couldn't deny that he found her rather lovely, though. She was a mix of childish innocence and slender curves, and he would be lying if he said that her body didn't tempt him. Didn't tempt him to join her on the bed, his bed, next to her. Then again, this lust might be entirely because it had been much too long since he had last had sex. He had been going through a bit of a dry spell lately. About...fifty years or so?

Well, that wasn't important. What was important was getting her to fall for him. Only then would Tei finally stop nagging at him to learn how to rule. And then finally, Teiru would be able to have some peace. Peace...yes, that sounded good. It had been such a long time since Tei hadn't nagged at him that he had completely forgotten what it was like, to be able to do what he wanted, when he wanted.

Attraction wasn't the same as like, was it? It was possible to be physically attracted to even one's own enemies, after all. Not that he considered the petite Summer faery an enemy. She wasn't dangerous enough for him to consider a threat. Physically. Though she might be a threat to his starving libido. No, really. It had been too long since he had last slept with a woman, and that was annoying him.

Though he had thought that he would be fine without sex...well, he had apparently just been proven wrong, if the sudden wave of lust he felt for the Summer faery's body was an indication of anything. Sighing, he tilted his head backwards, staring up at the ceiling so that he didn't have to look at her and continue tempting himself unnecessarily. Because he was a sadist, not a masochist. The two were different.

''You're...observant,'' Miku's hesitant voice broke into his rambling thoughts, and Teiru looked back down, his crimson eyes sliding over to meet her green eyes. He felt his lips tilt up into a familiar, self-satisfied smirk - observant? Maybe he was. It wasn't like he really cared or noticed. It was just that, she intrigued him...and he tended to pay attention to what intrigued him. Then again, who didn't?

''Why, thank you for paying attention to my observational skills,'' he answered, semi-sarcastically. ''Anyway, you're going to have to get used to my presence, given that you're going to be sleeping in my bed for the next few days...possibly for all two weeks, since Tei tends to be very forgetful about our guests,'' he wrinkled his nose. That part about his sister wasn't a lie - she was a forgetful person.

It was a wonder that the Winter faeries hadn't yet crashed and burned, under her rule. Miku yelped, huddling away from him, her slender arms latching tightly around one of his big, fluffy white pillows. There was a look of sheer panic in her green eyes. ''Share a bed?'' she squeaked, further amusing him. ''With you? But that's...can't you sort out a guest room for me?'' she seemed to be pleading with him.

''No. I can't. I don't have the authority to unlock the guest rooms, because Tei went and enchanted not just my door, but every single other door in the entire Winter Court,'' Teiru rolled his eyes. He wasn't lying about that. Now, there were certain doors he couldn't enter, especially the more temperamental doors. Such as the guest room doors. Why his sister loved to torture him so much, he would never know.

''But...you're the Prince! I can't just sleep in your bed like that!'' Miku was babbling now, her words becoming almost incoherent. He had to suppress a smile - how cute. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. The way she was so easily embarrassed amused him. Many things about this little faery interested and amused him, to tell the truth. It had been too long since he had last spoken to anyone like her.

Actually, he didn't think he had ever talked to anyone as shy, yet amusing, as she was before. ''Why, yes you can. I don't mind. My bed certainly is more than big enough for two,'' he smiled at her suggestively, causing her pale cheeks to turn pink as she turned away from him, hiding her face in his pillow. He had to resist the urge to laugh - in this situation, that would have been really sadistic of him.

''I'm going to be in so much trouble,'' he could hear her groan. Leaning back against the wall, Teiru smirked - this would be interesting.


	10. Chapter 10

Len Kagamine sighed, letting his finger swirl lazily around the edge of his wineglass. His cheek was propped up on his fist, and tilting his head he felt his blond hair fall into his eyes. Slightly annoyed, he blew the lock of hair away, the listlessness creeping up on him again.

''You really miss her, don't you?'' his twin sister asked, voice quiet as she regarded him with her large blue eyes. ''Your daughter...'' her voice trailed off. Rin knew very well that Len saw the little faery as much more than a mere daughter. Perhaps some might feel that it was...a morally wrong way of thinking, for Len to fall in love with his own daughter. But fey lived long lives, and they felt affection for others differently.

After all, Miku wasn't really his daughter. Not biologically, anyway. And he didn't look a day over eighteen, despite being five centuries old. Did he look old? No, Len knew he didn't. None of the fey would find it strange that he would like a faery younger than he was, not when physically he didn't look that much older than her. Anyway, most of his people had completely no idea that Miku was his adopted daughter.

''Yes, I miss her,'' Len murmured in reply, letting his words hang in the air between him and his sister. Rin sighed as she settled herself into the seat next to his, watching him as he stared intently at his half empty wineglass. It was filled with a shimmering amber liquid - Summer wine, the wine that was special to the Summer faeries. Ever since his adopted daughter had been taken by the Winter faeries...

Well, he had been drinking a lot more wine than he normally did. Even though it hadn't even been for a full day yet, he couldn't help worrying - she didn't like the cold, and she hadn't seemed to like being stuck in the Winter Court. What if she was feeling supremely unhappy there? He worried about all that. He didn't want Miku to be unhappy...despite the non-parental love he felt for her, he couldn't help worrying.

Worrying the same way a parent would worry for a child. He had brought her home from the forest outside - he had found her on the borderline between Summer and Winter forest. A little faery child, little more than an infant. With her pale skin and her teal hair, he hadn't been sure whether she was a Summer or Winter faery, but when he had picked her up she had reached up to tug on his hair.

The bright smile on her small face then, and the way she stared trustingly up at him as she continued pulling on his blond hair, had greatly amused him. So he had decided to bring her back to the Summer Court and raise her as a Summer faery. As more than a mere faery, but rather as his own daughter. His sister hadn't made too much of a protest at his new foundling, letting him do what he wished.

He and his sister had decided to name her Miku Hatsune. In the old fey tongue, Miku meant Summer, while Hatsune...an extremely loose translation of that meant 'foundling'. Essentially, Miku's name meant 'Summer foundling', and in Rin's opinion it made a very apt description of who she was. Not that Len cared - he just thought the name was cute. Rin could barely remember Miku's name, anyway.

It was so strange, his sister's short-term memory problem. Sometimes, Rin couldn't seem to remember his own name. It was perfectly normal to see her wandering around the Summer Court with no idea where she was going. Len was quite used to it by now. Though he did wonder what on earth had ever caused her to be so forgetful. Ever since they had both been young, Rin had been like this.

Len had watched Miku grow up, playing with her whenever she wished. One reason why he had chosen to bring her back to his Court was because...he had been lonely. He had wanted company, and this child had provided such company. He had to admit that it was time he settled down and started thinking of producing a heir to the Kagamine Summer throne - but he hadn't wanted to be tied down like that.

He had wanted a child, but none of the burden of partnering. Stumbling across this little girl, lost in the woods, had seemed like a gift from the divine at the time. He had never intended for his feelings to spiral out of control, not like that - but against his will they had, as he watched her growing up. Blossoming from an adorable little toddler to the sweet, pretty girl that she was now. The change...

He hadn't been prepared for that change. He had been struck by it, and he had been struck hard. Unable to resist falling for his daughter, he had watched her, his once innocent protectiveness making way for something far more primal. Possessiveness. He hadn't liked the change - he himself felt odd, for loving the girl he had raised to be his own child - but he hadn't been able to defy his own desires.

Sometimes, he still wondered what exactly Miku was. She was like a mix of both Summer and Winter, a curious little combination he wasn't able to resist. It took all he had, whenever he talked to her, to not draw her close and bury his face in her silky hair. It wasn't the kind of feeling that a parent ought to feel for their child. It was the wrong kind of love, but a love that he was unable to stop experiencing.

Was it considered strange, then, if all he did was watch? Making no move whatsoever to claim that she was his...but then, he didn't have any right to her, not that way. Did he? He glanced at Rin - he would have loved to have asked for his sister's advice. But Rin was busy sipping at her own glass of amber honey wine, and she didn't look up to meet his gaze. Len stared back down at his wineglass once more.

Rin knew about his problems. And just like him, she didn't think that it was...the right thing to do. To love her that way. Len knew that it wasn't morally right, to love Miku that way - but he simply couldn't help it. No matter how much he struggled against loving her that way, he couldn't change what his own body desired. _Wrong, wrong, wrong, this whole thing is wrong, _his mind condemned him.

He shoved the thought away. Though he had to agree. Sure, there wasn't anything wrong with a five hundred year old monarch loving his sixteen year old subject - what was wrong was the fact that he had been the one to raise her...to raise her as though she was his own daughter. Suppressing a groan, he tilted his head back and finished off all the remaining wine that was still in his glass.

''I won't lie and say that I'm comfortable with the idea of you being in love with Miku. Not even if that makes you feel better,'' Rin suddenly spoke up, making him flinch. Slowly, Len set his now empty wineglass down upon the mahogany table before them - the glass hit the table with a 'clink'. He had set it down too hard, his agitation showing clearly in the way he had been holding on to the glass.

''I won't lie and say that I'm comfortable with the idea, either,'' he muttered, letting his eyelids flutter closed. It had only been a recent development, his falling in love with his own child - exactly a year ago, if he recalled correctly. Before that, the relationship between the both of them had been simple. They were father and daughter, and they had been practically inseparable. Most of the time.

Miku had been an odd child, for a Summer faery. She hadn't liked to socialise, preferring to hole herself up in her room at the Summer Court and throw herself into old books and stories. She had also requested that it not be made known that she was the adopted daughter of the Kagamine royals - that was the only reason why no one knew that Miku Hatsune was a child of the royal family.

Pity, though, that Len and Rin would be unable to pass their throne down to her. She didn't have Kagamine blood, and that was a necessity when it came to the next ruler of the Summer fey. Len was rather hoping that Rin would be the one to provide the true heir - he didn't fancy the idea of partnering someone just so that he could have a child. The very idea was repugnant to him, especially when he loved another.

''If you know that it's a disturbing thought, then why do you still persist in your ways?'' Rin questioned, her gaze sliding across to meet his own. Casually, Len shrugged, struggling not to let any of his internal conflict show in his eyes. It was a conflict between what he knew to be right, and what his body yearned for. Resisting carnal cravings...it wasn't easy, even if his sister thought that it was. It was so difficult.

''Even though I know it isn't right, it isn't this simple matter of just snapping my fingers and completely ignoring my feelings, Rin,'' he attempted to make some sense to his twin. She was his elder sister, but he wasn't that much younger than her, and sometimes he wondered whether Rin was ever able to emphasise with the way he felt, at times. ''It's not so easy...to forget about someone you have feelings for.''

''Even though she has completely no idea that you see her as more than a mere daughter?'' Rin's voice was droll. ''You do know that you're taking advantage of how young and inexperienced she is, don't you? Kissing her, hugging her, whispering sweet nothings into her ear - if she had known more about the world, would she have allowed you to do anything resembling that to her?''

Len's lips set into a sullen line as he glared away from Rin, not willing to answer her blunt question. But at her probing stare, he couldn't help caving in - Rin's intense gaze was burning a hole right through him, somehow making him feel guilty if he did not answer her question. ''No,'' he finally muttered, avoiding her stare. ''I...I kept her sheltered from romance. I blurred the lines between parental and other love.''

Rin's next words were disapproving. ''Well, I'm glad that you know what you did wrong,'' she muttered, rising from the seat next to his. He looked up as she rose, brushing herself down, her blond hair whipping around her face as she stared down at him. ''If I were you, Len, I'd find a way to start explaining to her exactly what is the difference between platonic affection...and not,'' her voice was flat and emotionless.

''Provided she doesn't get killed by the rest of the Winter Court first,'' Len muttered, nervous anxiety once again gripping his heart in its cold talons. Rin folded her arms across her chest and sighed, tilting her head. It made him wonder why she was so into his little love problem - it wasn't like she really had anything more than slight affection for the tealette foundling he had adopted. Why did she bother so much?

''She won't die. She's far more resilient than that,'' Rin reassured him, her voice dry. ''The question is whether or not you're going to actually try and look at her...in a different light...from the way you do now. After all, I suppose it all boils down to what you want to be known as - a caring adoptive father, or a creepy paedophile. What do you want Miku to view you as, Len? Someone to be wary of?''

Paedophile. He flinched again - the word was rarely used amongst the fey, given their ridiculously long lifespan. He knew he ought to explain his feelings towards her to Miku soon - but did he want her to think of him as a paedophile? As a father who lusted after his own daughter in a way he shouldn't have?

No, he didn't want that. But like Rin said, he shouldn't keep her in the dark about affection and lust, not forever. He couldn't keep hiding his actions and his feelings behind the mask that was a platonic father-daughter relationship. So what should he do? Should he tell her about his strange feelings and explain that all the kisses and hugs they shared...weren't things that normally happened between parent and child?

Or should he keep her in the dark and let her continue living an innocent and carefree life? He sighed - this was such a dilemma.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Solitaryloner: **I know how I want this story to flow. The problem is writing out each individual chapter, since I don't plan each chapter out. I'll just make it up as I go along._

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Miku fretted. She didn't want to share a bed with the Winter monarch. First of all, it was wrong. He was Winter, and she was Summer. It just was not right. It wasn't that she had anything against the Winter fey, or that she thought that Winter and Summer fey shouldn't be allowed to get together...the problem here was that he was the Winter _Prince._

And she was a Summer faery. Nothing special, nothing noticeable. The only thing that people ever noticed about her was her skin, for the Summer faeries - and for the Winter fey, they noticed her hair and eyes. Miku knew that she looked like neither Summer nor Winter, despite clearly being a Summer faery. It made her wonder about her parentage - even Len, her adoptive father, didn't know what she was.

She had been adopted into the ranks of the Summer fey, but it didn't mean that she was wholly, completely Summer. After all, to be able to cast Summer magic, one just needed the blood of a Summer fey. It didn't mean that they had to be wholly Summer. And if she really was one of the Summer faeries, then why was it that she didn't look very...Summer? Her pale, snow-white skin was unnatural, for them.

Miku glanced up at the door. Teiru was no longer in the room - he had left, claiming that he had other things to see to. She wondered what he was going to do, but then shook her head, telling herself that it wasn't her business. Why should she care, after all? It wasn't as though she liked him, or anything of that sort. Did she? _He's the Winter Prince. Compared to him...what am I? Nobody important._

''I wonder what I'll do for the next two weeks,'' she mused aloud, to herself. After all, she was stuck in the Winter Court - to be more specific, she was stuck in Teiru Sukone's room - for the next two weeks, and as of far...Miku was somewhat unwilling to admit it, but she was feeling rather...bored. It wasn't as though there was anything to entertain her while in this room, and she was bored out of her mind.

_Stay here, in this room, and don't leave. Just wait for me to come back. _The Winter Prince's parting words floated through her mind, and she sighed. If only she could do something about this ridiculous boredom...it was one of the rare few times she ever felt so listless. Generally, she liked to be by herself, but that was usually because she had her books to accompany her. She never grew bored then.

This was different. Miku felt a little scared, huddling in this large bed all by herself - she didn't exactly dare to touch anything in this room. After all, the very door of this room was enchanted, and there was no way of telling what were the other magical possessions Teiru might own. She wondered when the Prince would return - though his presence unnerved her, at least he provided some company.

And it didn't hurt that he was so good to look at. She had never seen someone else quite as flawlessly handsome as Teiru was, before. Of course, her adoptive father Len Kagamine was handsome as well. But then, Teiru's good looks were just...different. Len was handsome in an open way - he was charming and kind. Teiru was more...predatory. He looked dangerous, and it was that danger which reeled her in.

She shook her head. No, she didn't want to be thinking of the prince in that way. He was a royal, and he was of a different faction from her. Others would disapprove of the way she was thinking. Miku curled up further in Teiru's bed, shivering a little. Teiru had increased the temperature slightly, just before he had left the room, but the temperature was still well below zero, and she didn't like the freezing cold.

_I still wonder what he's doing. _Miku searched the room, looking for something with which she could distract herself - her eyes fell upon a bookshelf, on which there were a series of neatly arranged books. Her eyes widened in both surprise and delight, and she slid herself off the bed. The bed was tall, and her legs dangled off the sides, too short to touch the ground. It made her realise that the Winter Prince was actually much taller than she was.

She winced as her feet touched the icy ground. The cold was so sharp that it burnt - it felt like it was burning her feet, as she walked. As quickly as possible, and walking on tiptoes so that she could minimise contact between her feet and the ground, she hurried over to that bookshelf. When she reached the bookshelf, all the way on the other side of the large room, her eyes widened further. So many different books...

It was unlike the books that she usually read - what she read tended to focus on the mythical aspect of faeries. She read mostly books written from mortal perspectives - Len had gotten her all those books, as gifts and presents. She had always found it extremely amusing to read about the fey, from the point of view of a human. The stories written by mortals were usually all so very...interesting.

They were very unlike what the fey really were. However, the books that Teiru Sukone had were very different from the ones she owned. These thick tomes were clearly written by the fey themselves - and they were all history books. Books that detailed the rise and fall of different faery clans, throughout the centuries. Miku knew that there had always been five different fey factions, but there were different clans.

Clans were what humans would know as...royal families, she supposed. For example, the current rulers of the Summer faeries belonged to the Kagamine clan of fey - but then, some time in the past, the Summer rulers had once been the Akitas. Likewise, she knew that the Sukones had only ruled the Winter fey for the past eight centuries - before that, the Winter rulers had belonged to the Yowane family.

Miku knew enough about the rise and fall of the Summer and Winter clans. What she didn't know as much about was the Nightmare, Dream and Death fey. They were the three factions of fey that none of the rest really knew about...and the Death fey, people knew of the least. Hesitantly, Miku reached out for one of the books on the shelves - it was one about the reclusive Death fey. It greatly intrigued her.

The book cover was rather grimly decorated - a detailed painting of a faery, his skin covered in black and red runes. The eyes of the painted faery seemed to bore into her, and she flinched - she couldn't help herself, even though she knew that it was nothing more than a mere painting. This particular faery had green hair, she noticed - light green hair the colour of a spring meadow. That was rather strange.

Black and red runes...that was how most people described the Death fey, she knew. Not that she herself could be sure, since she had never once seen a Death faery. She shook an ominous feeling of foreboding aside, opening the book - she couldn't help feeling a little relieved as the painted faery was brushed away, his piercing eyes no longer boring a hole into her very soul. Quickly, she hurried back to the bed.

Putting her book down on the mattress, she heaved herself back up onto the bed. Mentally, she cursed her height - it was only now that she realised how much shorter she was than Teiru. If she recalled correctly, she barely even reached his shoulders...then again, she was only sixteen. Surely she would grow taller. Cheered by that thought, she settled onto the blankets, huddling up into the pillows.

She flipped to the very first page. There was a warning on the first page, she noticed - _The Death fey do not like it when normal faeries of different factions find out about their heritage and past. Read this only at your own risk, if you're not a royal faery - for this book is solely for the reading of only the monarchs. Anyone else will be courting Death, for Death dislikes it when anyone knows too much about itself..._

Miku hesitated. Should she continue reading this? The Death faeries couldn't be as bad as the warning claimed, could they? Perhaps this was nothing more than the author's idea of a little joke. After all, how would the Death faeries even know if someone who wasn't a monarch read their book? For all they knew, she could be a monarch - it wasn't like anyone would know she was reading this. No one was around.

She had always been far too curious for her own good. Resolutely, Miku turned the page, allowing her gaze to scan the illuminated words. Immediately, she was absorbed in what she read, drinking in the knowledge like a thirsty man gulping down water. She had never known anything about the mysterious, secluded Death fey...and now, she would finally know more about them. About who they were.

It all made for very interesting reading, for her. She glanced up at the clock, on the nearby wall - it was a quarter to six, and it was fast becoming morning. She blinked - she hadn't noticed, but had she already spent one whole day here since the Solstice gathering? For she remembered that when she had left the gathering, it had been approaching midnight...a sense of unease filled her. How long had she been asleep for?

Had she fainted, and remained unconscious, for an entire day? And had she woken up only the next morning? How long had she already spent in the Winter Court? She couldn't tell, since she couldn't see outside...she had no idea whether it was morning or night, now. But it couldn't possibly be six in the evening, could it? Surely she hadn't been unconscious for an entire day? Teiru would have said something, right?

Perhaps she would ask Teiru later, once he had come back from settling...whatever it was he had to. She would ask him how long she had been unconscious for. It couldn't possibly have been for more than twelve hours. Could it?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Teiru felt a shiver run down his spine. It was a familiar feeling, and dread began to claw its way into his heart. _The book...damn! I forgot to warn her not to touch any of my books! _Teiru didn't usually read for leisure, and the books that he had were the ones that were written especially for the monarchs. Each fey monarch had a set of books specially made for him or her, and they were highly specific - only that particular royal could read their set of books.

The reason why these books could only be read by the monarchs was because the books highlighted the weaknesses and strengths of each particular faction. Even the Death faction. This was so that the different factions wouldn't ever rise up and fight each other - because there would be no point, since the royals all knew each other's weaknesses. Non royal fey couldn't be allowed to touch these books.

If that was to happen, then...the consequences were never pretty. There was no telling what would be unleashed from the book, to prevent the non royal faery from reading it. Teiru had accidentally let one of his servants touch the books before, while they had been cleaning his room - the book touched had been the one on the Nightmare fey, and for a very long time, that particular servant had been haunted by disturbing nightmares and apparitions.

Teiru knew that whenever a person of non royal descent touched these sacred books, he would be able to feel it - a shiver ran down his spine, the same feeling one would get if someone had been stepping on their grave. And he was definitely having that feeling now. ''I have to go,'' he said tersely, ignoring the way his sister glared at him for the rude interruption. The Queen of the Dream fey, Luka Megurine, simply shrugged and nodded, waving him off.

Luka and Tei were good friends, and Luka was here today to pay a social visit. Teiru was only here out of social necessity. Teiru rose from his armchair, rushing out of the room - inwardly, he was cursing. Why had he been such a fool, to completely forget about the books? He should have explicitly warned Miku Hatsune not to touch them. Or perhaps he should have hidden them out of sight, and not have left the books in the bookshelf for all and sundry to see.

He knew he couldn't throw them away - no matter how hard he tried to get rid of them, they would always pop up again somewhere. The books were bespelled to show up wherever he went. But if he had hidden them somewhere, in a place normal faeries wouldn't have been able to get to...Teiru sighed. If anything nasty was unleashed on the world, it would be entirely his fault this time. He was too lax.

When Teiru finally reached his room, he threw the door open - for once, it was willing to open for him. And then he stood there, unable to believe what he was suddenly seeing. Only one thought ran through his mind - _Of all the books Miku Hatsune could have picked, she chose the one about the Death faeries. That one even has a warning on the first page, warning faeries not to read it unless they're royal._

Miku was sitting on his bed, evidently still absorbed in the book. Teiru's eyes met the gaze of the other faery in the room, the faery whose arms were wrapped loosely around Miku's waist - not that she seemed to notice. The stranger's eyes were deep, emerald green, narrowed and feline. His hair was the green of a spring meadow, and the parts of his skin that were not hidden by his clothes were covered in glowing runic tattoos. Jet-black and blood-red.

Teiru recognised him - it was the faery whose image was painted onto the cover of the Death fey book. A faery who was so feared, so terrible, that at some point in the distant past, the four other fey monarchs had come together to seal him away from the rest of the world. A faery whose intentions were so obscure and unknown that...to be in his presence was to taste Death itself. That was who he was.

His arm tightened further around Miku's waist, his other hand sliding up to cover her eyes. Yet, she continued to read, completely oblivious to his presence. The other faery smiled - it was an empty smile, a smile that seemed almost...dead. The smile of someone who knew things that Teiru did not. Teiru swallowed - he didn't know how to react. The power that Miku had so foolishly, unknowingly unleashed here...

His gaze clashed with that vivid green one. _Gumo, _Teiru's mind whispered in recognition. _The long trapped monarch of the Death faeries. If he is ever released, Death itself will stalk the land. Nobody knows what he wants, or what he expects of people. No one knows what he can do - no one knows anything about him. He's supposed to be sealed away, for the good of the rest of the faery factions..._

Except that Gumo was now no longer sealed.


End file.
